


GLITCH

by HASHULIMZZZ



Series: BLOODMONEY TRILOGY [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, XReader, best friend mark lee, fem!reader - Freeform, hacker lucas, hacker mark lee, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASHULIMZZZ/pseuds/HASHULIMZZZ
Summary: "I know it'll never happen, yet I can't help but hope."A hacker, a switchblade, and a mafioso do not go together.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: BLOODMONEY TRILOGY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735588





	GLITCH

x

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**EPIGRAPH.**

( _I know it will_  
 _never happen._  
 _I can't help but_  
 _still hope._ )

A girl, a switchblade, and a mafioso.

**SYNOPSIS.**

"SOMEONE SAVE  
ME, FOR I AM ONE  
UNCONTROLLABLE  
HUNGER AWAY FROM  
DESTRUCTION WITH  
THE FIRE IN ME."

**CAST.**

( _I can't exist_  
 _in a way that_  
 _comforts you._ )

LEE TAEYONG

**DISCLAIMER.**

WARNINGS: blood, violence, swearing, a whole lotta killing, and shooting

This is a fanfiction so keep in mind the said characters here are in no way similar to their real self. Their personalities and behavior are made up to match the storyline.

If you see this story on any other site being claimed as one's work please report it to me.

Images used here belong to their respective owners.

**CREDITS** **.**

(HASHULIMZZZ-)

**[COMING SOON]**


End file.
